Seu rosto no teu
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: Harry está apaixonado, mas não é correspondido. Alguém se oferece para ocupar o lugar do outro. Ele aceitará? SLASH HPLM


TÍTULO: **Seu rosto no teu**

TRADUTORA: Ju Oliveira

BETA: Tachel Black

AUTORA: Keiradragon

RESUMO: Harry está apaixonado, mas não é correspondido. Alguém se oferece para ocupar o lugar do outro. Ele aceitará?

CASAL: Lucius/Harry

GÊNERO: geral

CATEGORIA: PG-13

ADVERTÊNCIA: none

**SEU ROSTO NO TEU**

**Disclaimer:** Somente a trama, se é que se pode chamar de trama, é minha … todo o resto é de J.K. Rowling.

**_NOTA AUTORA_** _Dedicado a JamimLp: Feliz Natal, aqui está seu presentinho com o casal que me pediste. Espero que você goste. _

_Por favor, tenha piedade, essa é a primeira fic que escrevo sozinha e por cima de um casal que não me agrada muito, mas prometi que faria e aqui está._

* * *

Um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos desceu da carruagem, acompanhado por uma mulher belíssima. O jovem usava uma veste vermelha escura com as bordas douradas, enquanto a mulher trajava uma azul celeste com mangas largas que ressaltavam seus olhos azuis. A longa cabeleira ruiva da moça estava presa numa trança e uma mecha fina caia sobre seus olhos. O rapaz pegou-a pelo braço e caminharam até a escadaria que levava a entrada do palácio. 

Era uma bela paisagem, um cena perfeita para um postal natalino. Um manto branco cobria o solo como se fosse um longo tapete. Uma chuva de flocos de neve caia sobre os convidados suavemente. E, diante deles, se erguia imponente um enorme palácio com quatro torres altas, todas iluminadas com luzes multicoloridas.

Era um palácio de mármore branco. Seis colunas rústicas sustentavam um pequeno pórtico que dava acesso à entrada principal. A porta central era circular e estava coberto por uma grande cúpula que deixava entrar a luz. O interior dessa grande sala, onde se celebravam as cerimônias e as festas mais importantes, estava recoberto por louças de mármore de cores que davam um aspecto de vitalidade e, rodeando todo perímetro da sala, esculturas de personagens influentes na história do mundo mágico, como Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw ou Helga Huffepuff.

A sala estava decorada com enfeites natalinos. Em um dos cantos uma grandiosa árvore de Natal, da qual caiam bolas e luzes coloridas. Nas portas que davam para os jardins ou para as salas contíguas haviam caídos ramos de visgo. Nas laterais haviam colocado mesas com as bebidas e a comida, deixando assim um oco no centro para dançar.

Harry ficou assombrado ao ver aquela magnificência. Se já lhe havia assombrado o Salão Principal de Hogwarts, este o deixara boquiaberto. Nunca vira nada mais belo. E pela cara de sua companheira, ela deveria pensar a mesma coisa. Os dois haviam ficado paralisados na porta observando, embasbacados, cada canto da sala.

Os convidados já haviam começado a chegar e, em grupos, conversavam entre eles esperando o que anfitrião desse início a festa. Nesse dia, 24 de dezembro, não só se celebrava a Noite de Natal, mas também se comemorava o primeiro Natal desde a queda do Lord das Trevas mais terrível das últimas décadas. O Ministério havia convocado uma celebração ruidosa, para comemorar a vitória do Bem e tinha enviado convites às pessoas mais importantes da sociedade mágica, entre elas seu salvador, Harry Potter.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Harry. Não sei como agradecê-lo por ter me acompanhado – disse-lhe a mulher, beijando-o na bochecha – Eu te devo uma.

- Você não me deve nada, Ginny. Você e sua família sempre me ajudaram em tudo. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era ajudá-la a ver seu amado.

- Oh! Você é fantástico, Harry. É tão duro ter que esconder para poder estar com quem se ama.

- Veja ali – disse apontando a uma das mesas – Ali está ele. Vá até lá. Ninguém estranhará que se falem aqui.

Ginny foi até o lugar que Harry apontara. Viu o sorriso que Draco Malfoy tinha nos lábios quando ela chegou ao seu lado, podia ver como seus olhos brilhavam amorosos. Observou-os por alguns segundos, mas não pode suportar vê-los tão melosos e se viu forçado a sair para tomar um pouco de ar.

Vê-los juntos fazia com que se sentisse a pessoa mais desafortunada. Por um lado sentia inveja, recordava que ele não teria como conseguir essa pessoa que tanto desejava e que agora estava ali presenteando outras pessoas com aquele sorriso que queria só para ele. Por outro lado, o fazia sentir-se terrivelmente mal essa inveja que sentia, porque seu maior desejo era poder alegrar-se por eles, por esses seus grandes amigos, mas não podia.

Desde o dia que se tornara público, entre a família e os amigos, a relação de Ginny e Draco, Harry começara a se afastar de todos seus antigos companheiros. Eles pensavam que a razão dessa separação era que ele estava apaixonado pela ruiva, mas nada mais longe da verdade. Ele amava com todo seu ser o dono das madeixas loiras e de frios olhos prateados. Seu amor era um amor impossível. Nunca poderia conseguir o coração desse Malfoy e isso lhe machucava.

Harry deu um passeio pelo jardim. A sua frente apareciam esculturas de seres fantásticos feitas com gelo: duendes, fadas, sereias ... Tudo era tão relaxante. Podia sentir que toda a sua raiva desaparecia. No entanto sabia que seus problemas logo retornariam.

- Potter, Potter – Harry sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz as suas costas e virou-se para encontrar com olhos cinzentos como gelo. Sentiu que ficava sem ar e esteve a ponto de perder o equilíbrio e cai no chão. "Draco" foi o que primeiro passou por sua cabeça, mas não, não era ele.

- Senhor Malfoy. – saudou respeitosamente. A verdade era que estar à frente desse homem o fazia sentir-se indefeso e incomodado.

- O que você faz aqui sozinho? Não deveria estar acompanhando a jovem Weasley? Eu o vi chegar com ela. Oh, espere, ela deve estar muito ocupada com meu filho.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou surpreso. O casal havia tentado esconder o relacionamento para evitar que Lucius Malfoy os descobrisse e, até agora, conseguiram seu intento.

- Meu filho deveria saber que não pode me esconder nada. Eu sei de tudo. E ainda mais por se tratar de meu herdeiro.

- Se me desculpar irei ver se ...

- Não.

- Não o quê? – disse tentando se soltar do braço que o retinha.

- Você não vai a lugar algum.

- Solte-me.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Também sei o que você sente por meu filho. Você pode até enganar os outros, mas não a mim.

- Eu não sinto nada por Draco. – respondeu tentando parecer convincente.

- Você não vai conseguir me convencer. Eu vi a forma como olhava para ele. Não pode suportar vê-lo com essa Weasley. A verdade é que não sei o que ele viu em alguém como ela, com a quantidade de mulheres que há e que poderiam lhe dar muito mais do que essa ... O fato é que você está apaixonado por ele.

- Isso que você diz não é verdade.

- Que não gosta de meu filho?

- ... – Harry não respondeu nada pensando numa resposta. Por que havia se apaixonado por ele? Precisamente por ele?

- Não vai me responder?

- Todo ele é perfeito. – acabou por admitir – Eu o admiro porque, ainda que tenha um pai como ele tem, ele conseguiu se tornar uma pessoa magnífica.

- Então você acredita que meu filho é perfeito. Certamente o seu maior desejo é levá-lo para a cama.

- Eu disse para me soltar.

- Eu poderia ocupar seu lugar. – disse perscrutando-o com o olhar lascivo. – E mais, ficaria encantado em fazê-lo.

- Não sei quem pensa que eu sou. Não quero escutá-lo. Me deixe. Não Quero nada com você. – gritou.

- Tem certeza? – Lucius puxou o corpo do rapaz até o dele e o beijou rudemente. Harry tentou resistir, mas os olhos de gelo que o miravam com luxúria o fizeram se entregar à paixão. – Eu poderia lhe dar o melhor presente de Natal que você já recebeu na vida. O que você me diz?

Harry não respondeu, mas tampouco evitou que o homem maior o arrastasse até uma das torres. Sabia que não era certo o que ia fazer, mas por uma vez queria fazer algo sem pensar, sem compromissos, sem responsabilidades, só prazer. E isso era o que Lucius Malfoy estava lhe propondo.

A torre estava escura. Pelas pequenas janelas entrava a tênue luz da lua. Harry seguiu Lucius que o levava pela mão. Primeiro subiram uma longa escadaria em caracol para chegar até uma porta dourada com motivos florais. Era uma porta grande, de folhas duplas de madeira escura, com o pomo de ouro. Lucius girou o pomo de ouro e entrou no cômodo que havia atrás da porta.

Era um quarto digno de um príncipe, grande e pintado com cores vivas. No centro havia uma cama muito ampla coberta com lençóis de seda verde.

- Este é o meu local preferido em todo palácio. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Se você soubesse tudo o que já fiz aqui. O filho do proprietário e eu éramos muito bons amigos. Eu gostaria de relembrar os velhos tempos com você. O que me diz?

Harry sentia que cada vez ficava mais nervoso. Perguntava-se se realmente valia a pena o que ia fazer. "Ele é Lucius Malfoy", se repetia uma e outra vez, "um dos maiores comensais, um assassino impiedoso" ... Mas era tão parecido com seu filho ... Talvez pudesse imaginar que ele era Draco e, assim, tornar realidade seu maior desejo. Talvez ...

- Potter?

- Isso não pode sair daqui. – advertiu seriamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Tampouco me interessa que isso saia daqui.

Lucius aproximou-se de Harry e começou a lhe tirar as vestes. O corpo do moreno enrijeceu, mas as carícias do maior o fizeram relaxar lentamente. O loiro aproximou seus lábios do pescoço do outro e começou a mordiscar suavemente. A veste terminou por cair no chão deixando mais pele ao alcance do loiro, no qual não duvidou em apreciá-la.

Harry, finalmente, se deixou levar pela excitação e se lançou sobre o loiro. Beijou-o ferozmente enquanto com suas mãos começava a desnudá-lo. Lucius se deixou levar, desfrutando de cada sensação. Até que ao final, ficaram os dois nus, um em frente ao louro, observando-se. Harry passou a língua nos lábios ante a visão tão parecida a de seu amor.

O moreno foi o primeiro a tomar iniciativa dessa vez. Com o nome de Draco na cabeça, empurrou o loiro até a cama e o jogou. Sem olhá-lo nos olhos, que era a único coisa que recordava com quem realmente estava, pôs-se de joelho sobre ele e voltou a beija-lo. Esta vez mais lentamente, como saboreando cada segundo. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer seu peito e seus lábios entreabriram dando atenção aos mamilos rosados, mordiscava, lambia e beijava, primeiro um e logo o outro. Continuou baixando até chegar aos fundilhos (entrecoxa) e prosseguiu com suas atenções. Lucius sentiu que não ia suportar muito mais e decidiu que era hora de entrar em ação.

Lucius inverteu as posições e se colocou entre as pernas de Harry, de maneira que tivesse um bom acesso a sua entrada (períneo) (não é bem o perímetro... melhor deixar entrada mesmo...). Com a língua acariciou o orifício para logo introduzir um dedo. Harry se retorceu debaixo do corpo que o aprisionava sem poder evitar um gemido rouco. Pronto notou a introdução de um segundo dedo. Finalmente, sentindo que eram retirados, soltou um gemido de frustração, mas sua queixa foi calada por um ofego quando sentiu que o penetravam, enviando-lhe ondas de prazer. Lucius começou lentamente, mas pouco a pouco foi aumentando o ritmo das investidas.

- Draco – gemeu Harry.

arry, em seu delírio. Nunca havia gozando tanto em sua vida. Sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. – Draco.

Lucius sorriu e com um par de investidas chegou ao orgasmo. Deixou-se cair sobre Harry e enterrou seu rosto entre o pescoço do moreno, enquanto tentava normalizar sua respiração. Harry notou quando o loiro saiu de dentro dele e sentiu um vazio no coração quando abriu os olhos e viu Lucius. O encanto acabara e voltava a realidade.

O loiro levantou e vestiu sua roupa. Harry o observou desiludido, mas não se arrependia de nada. Nunca ninguém o fizera se sentir assim. E, nunca, ninguém poderia voltar a fazê-lo.

- Boa noite, Potter. Passe muito bem. – disse deixando o sozinho.

Passado um tempo, Harry dirigiu-se ao salão onde se celebrava o baile. As pessoas continuavam como quando havia saído. No centro, dançavam muito juntos, Draco e Ginny. Harry virou-se para não vê-los e aproximou-se de uma das mesas com comida. Entretanto quando foi colocar a mão no bolso encontrou uma folha dobrada. Abriu-a e leu.

_Já sabe onde pode me encontrar se algum dia quiser voltar a repetir. Só tem que me chamar. LM._

- Sim, pode ser que eu faça. – disse com um sorriso.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.T.: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que essa tradução seja melhor que as anteriores. No entanto, caso não seja, por favor não deixem de comentar e me dizer onde estou errando. Beijos. Deixem reviews.**  
**


End file.
